


Discombobulated

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, console room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Discombobulated: meaning confused, puzzled, disconcerted.</i> The Doctor is puzzled. Rose is confused. This doesn't stop them. Actually, it might even help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discombobulated

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was an excuse to see how many times I could get Ten to say discombobulated. With smut.

“Rose, Rooooose.”

Putting her magazine down, Rose looked up at the alien calling her name from the other side of the console. The Doctor had a slightly puzzled expression on his face and held a rather odd looking… gadget.

“Doctor?” asked Rose. She stood up and walked around the console, stopping just in front of him. Whatever puzzled him, she figured, probably had to do with whatever it was he had in his hand.

The Doctor tried not to think about the way Rose looked, standing there in her pyjamas, and tried instead to focus on, well, whatever it was he’d found under the console.

With a quick lick of his lips he really hoped Rose hadn’t noticed he said, “Rose, I’m extremely discombobulated! I don’t know what this,” he waved the gadget around, “is!”

Rose blinked. “You’re what?”

“Dis-com-bob-u-lated,” the Doctor replied, with what Rose felt was a little too much fun turning the word around his mouth and tongue. She couldn’t stop staring at his mouth and wondered what else she could get him to say…

“Rose, Rose??” Waving the gadget in front of Rose’s face, the Doctor captured her attention again and wondered why she’d been staring at his mouth like that. With that intense look that said she was planning something. It’s not like he’d ever stared at her mouth like that. Well, hopefully not any time she’d noticed anyway.

With a shake of her head Rose dragged her eyes away from his lips and looked at him again. Wait, what was he saying? “Sorry Doctor, but you’re what?”

The Doctor sighed. “I said I’m discom-bob-ulated, it means…”

He never finished explaining as Rose, unable to take any more of watching the Doctor as he twisted the sounds around his tongue (that tongue she’d fantasised about more than once), grabbed the lapels of the Doctor’s jacket and crashed her lips to his.

Rose wasn’t sure exactly what had caused her to cross that final line they had between them, but with the feel of his lips under hers, she really didn’t care.

Frozen for a moment, with the unexpected attachment of Rose-lips to his, the Doctor stood still in shock.

Until he realised Rose was about to break her kiss. At that moment he dropped the gadget and weaved one hand into Rose’s hair and the other slid around her back to pull her closer and he returned her kiss with enthusiasm. She’d finally kissed him and he wasn’t going to discourage her.

With a flick of her tongue across his lips, Rose encouraged the Doctor to open his mouth and he complied with her unspoken request. Her tongue slipped between his lips, intent on learning this new territory. While Rose was occupied with searching out the secrets of the Doctor’s tongue, the Doctor took the opportunity to move his hands to her hips and guide her towards the console.

Rose broke from what she’d decided was the best kiss of her life when she felt the console behind her. With a rather smug and still slightly surprised grin, the Doctor looked down at Rose. Before she could say anything, he leant forward and started pressing soft kisses to the corner of her mouth and down along her jaw. His fingers swiftly undid the buttons on her pyjama top. As he latched softly onto her neck, listening to the soft moan drop from her lips, he pushed her top off her shoulders and leant back to view his accomplishment.

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. His thoughts were running around in circles a bit. Why exactly wasn’t Rose wearing a bra and why hadn’t he seen her like this before?

Taking the opportunity presented by the Doctor’s distraction, Rose managed to slip his tie off, undo the buttons on his shirt, tug the tails out of his pants and push it off his shoulders before the Doctor stopped just staring. He ran his hands from her hips, brushing softly up her sides until he reached her breasts and gently moved his hands around to cup them. As his thumb brushed across her nipples she moaned softly. The Doctor let a smug grin grow on his face. He wanted to hear that noise again.

Not to be outdone, Rose ran her hands over the Doctor’s chest, flicking his nipples before following the path of hair down to his belly button and below. As she reached the waist band of his trousers, she pulled open his fly and slid her hand inside, slightly amused to discover he went commando, and softly grabbed his erection.

There was a loud groan, one the Doctor was shocked to realise it had come from him. Unable to stand anymore teasing he dropped his hands from Rose’s chest and hooked his hands around the elastic holding up her pyjama shorts. Before he pulled them down, he looked at Rose who said nothing, just gave his cock a firmer stroke and smiled impishly.

That was enough of a confirmation for the Doctor and as Rose let him go long enough to push his trousers from his hips, gravity doing half the work, he pulled her shorts and knickers down enough that they finished falling of their own accord.

Taking her waist, the Doctor lifted Rose onto the edge of the console. With his hands resting on her hips to make sure she was balanced, Rose opened her legs to let the Doctor step into the space between. One of the Doctor’s hands slid across her stomach and down, towards the heat he could feel between her thighs. He stroked softly through her curls where she was hot and so wet already and at the feeling, the Doctor couldn’t stop the growl that rumbled out of him.

Not prepared to wait any longer, Rose, keeping one hand on the console for balance, grabbed his cock and positioned him at her entrance and then reached up and dragged his face to hers and proceeded to kiss him.

Hands back on Rose’s hips, the Doctor pushed into her with a slow thrust. The sensation of feeling the Doctor inside her caused Rose to break from the kiss and bury her face in his neck with a groan. He pulled out slowly and waited until Rose looked up at him so he could lean down and kiss her softly as he pushed back in.

For a few moments there was no sound in the console room but the slight hum of the TARDIS and the sounds of two bodies joining. As the Doctor continued to take his time, Rose backed away from the kiss and attempted to find some leverage to make the Doctor move faster, each entry and exit now too slow.

When Rose squirmed, the Doctor felt her inner muscles clench around him and suddenly he snapped and what had been slow and gentle became faster and harder. Far from being bothered Rose was thrilled, the angle he was hitting her at was pushing her closer to the edge.

The Doctor loved the way Rose’s breath caught every time he thrust into her, it made him want to see her fall apart. And soon. He wouldn’t last much longer himself. Sliding his hand to where they were joined, he ran one long finger across her clit, smirking as she gasped and tried to push her hips towards him.

With the strokes of his finger across her clit and a few hard thrusts more, the Doctor felt Rose coming around him, the clench of her muscles along his cock too much and she dragged him over the edge with her.

Leaning forward and staying inside her, reluctant to leave her warmth, the Doctor rested his forehead against Rose’s and smiled softly at her, a smile she returned, as they both tried to catch their breath.

When the Doctor finally caught his breath he smiled at Rose and said, “As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…”

“You didn’t seem to be complaining too much,” Rose replied with a cheeky grin and a little wriggle of her hips.

“Dis-com-bob-u-lated…” the Doctor said, amused, as Rose’s eyes locked onto his mouth again and continued, “means confused or puzzled.”

Rose glanced at the gadget that had been long forgotten. “If it’s that thingy on the floor, it’s not surprising you were discom-bob-ulated.” It was her turn to watch the Doctor’s focus snap to her mouth. “It was Jack’s.”

“Oh, oooohhhh, I didn’t need to know that,” said the Doctor with a slight shudder, something Rose felt right down to her core.

“So Doctor, still discombobulated now?” asked Rose, with a hopeful look.

With a large, ridiculously happy grin, the Doctor leant in towards Rose and whispered, “Nope,” popping the ‘p’, “I think I finally have it figured out.”


End file.
